An Awkward Meeting
by frozen is life
Summary: Anna lives in a fairly wealthy neighborhood, when a new guy moves into town. They share an awkward first meeting, but soon warm up to each other. Many chapters to come, Kristanna!
1. Chapter 1

Anna pranced around her ornate living room when something caught her eye. The spunky redhead turned on her heel, almost falling over, thanks to her clumsiness, and looked out her bright window. All of her street looked normal. With her neighborhood's grand not-quite-mansions, people not from around their neighborhood gawked at their "humble" abodes. Anna noticed a large moving van plodding down her street. She shrieked in excitement, since not many people moved into their town, even though it was home to the largest clothing manufacturing plant in the USA.

By the time the big van had gotten to the end of her street, Anna had put her shoes on, and snatched her favorite blue jacket. Sprinting to catch up with the white mover's truck, she finally came to a stop in front of a red brick house, not too much different from her own. The only difference was the size really. This newcomer's house was a little smaller, but nonetheless, still elegant. Anna hesitated before she took a few steps forward and then stopped. "_What am I doing? What if whoever lives here is a total creep? What if they don't want any company? I don't want to intrude…" _ Anna argued with herself. She finally decided to go back home and bring a welcome-to-the-neighborhood-gift_, _so that she didn't seem too nosey.

Anna tried to casually walk back to the stranger's home, but failed miserably at hiding the skip in her step. Once she reached the house she couldn't contain her excitement. She let out a little yelp before half- skipping and half-running to the broad wood door. She caught her breath for a few seconds, and then knocked three times. Anna heard heavy footsteps and a few agitated grumbles. She soon came face to face with a… guy's chest? The petite girl slowly looked up and finally found a face to greet.

Anna just managed to let out a strained "Whoa" as the man was almost a foot taller than her. She quickly straightened herself out and greeted the newcomer with a simple "Hello" and reached her free hand out for a hand shake.

"Oh, um, hi," The giant man managed to get out. He seemed equally as awkward as Anna, which eases her nervousness a little.

"So, I'm Anna… I saw the moving truck and chased it, and I thought it would be rude not to bring a gift, so I ran back to my house, and then here!" she shoved the gift basket towards the man's chest. She realized she was rambling, and she wanted to put an end to it as quickly as it had started.

"Oof," said as the gift made contact with his stomach. "Um, I'm Kristoff. I just moved here from the mountains. So who are exactly are you?"

"OH! Sorry, I'm Anna!" Anna realized that this Kristoff wasn't that bad-looking. _Hmm… He's pretty easy on the eyes, and really muscular. _"How did you get so much muscle?" she blurted out. Anna quickly covered her mouth with her small hands.

Kristoff took his large hands and removed Anna's hands from her mouth. He let out a small chuckle, and said, "It's okay; I did a lot of work in the mountains. I was actually an ice-harvester. So I had to lift ice and carry it for long distances."

Anna gawked at him. _God, he's smooth._ "Wow… I mean um, I'd better go, I have to go, I'd better go. Maybe I'll see you at school?"

The tall mountain man gave Anna a look that said- 'You're leaving already?' before replying "I hope so!"

Anna rushed away, but not before her clumsiness kicked in. Anna stumbled over the first step off of the porch, resulting in her landing fast-first in the grass. "Owwwwww," Anna groaned.

"Anna? Are you okay?" Kristoff rushed to Anna's side before helping her up.

"Um, I think so. Sorry about that, I'm kinda clumsy," Anna laughed wearily.

"Well, alright I'll see you on Monday at school, I guess…" Kristoff said with a little guilt. He wasn't sure if he should walk her home or not. _I mean I barely know her! _ Kristoff decided against it.

The two awkward parted ways, but not before they both sighed at the electricity running through their veins as they shared an awkward parting handshake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I've decided to switch to first person in Anna's POV. Don't be afraid to tell me if you want me to have other POV's or more characters or if you have any other suggestions for my story! And I kinda forgot the disclaimer last chapter so here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen *sobs uncontrollably* So anyway, Let's get to the story!**

I burst through the door of my home and kicked off my shoes.

"Elsa!" I called out. I searched around the house, quickly glancing into several rooms before rushing to the next one.

"What is it Anna?" I heard her yell from our den. I scampered to her whereabouts (It just _had_ to be on the opposite side of the house).

"We have a new neighbor!" I exclaimed with more excitement than I should have. _What? He's cute in a rugged sort of way. _"He moved in today, and he's not some old creepy rich guy!"

"Well, that is certainly some exciting news, Anna, but why the big commotion?" My sister questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Elsa was the picture of sophisticated grace. She had stunning blue eyes and long, thick blonde hair that was always styled to perfection. She is always very poised and calm in times of trouble. She holds her head up high at all times, and she's certainly not the awkward, clumsy, and maybe a little bit adorable Anna. I sometimes feel a little sad and maybe teeny bit jealous that I'm not like her, but I love her anyway!

Unlike my sister, I have wild strawberry hair, and teal eyes. I'm pretty small, but about average height. I've pretty much been a crazy party all my life! Even though I don't like to admit it, I'm stubborn, and I act on impulse. So there's Anna for ya. Completely "ordinary".

"Okay, okay," I replied sheepishly, "It's a boy! His name is Kristoff. He's really cute, and nice, and awkward like me!" I hugged the air, pretending it was Kristoff. "He's really tall, and big. Really _big._ Not like fat-big, but like muscle-big." I sighed dreamily.

"Ooooh, Anna's got a crush! How old is he?" Elsa inquired. She sat down on our brown leather couch, and pulled her knees to her chest, obviously intrigued by the mystery man.

I joined Elsa on the couch. "He's… Well I'm actually not sure." I laughed, feeling a little embarrassed. "But I think he's in my grade! He said 'See you at school.'" I attempted a deep voice, but failed.

"Well, be careful, Anna, you tend to trust people a little too easily." Elsa warned me.

"Don't worry Elsa! I'll be fine! I'm gonna go pick out an outfit for tomorrow. After all, I have someone to impress!" I skipped out of the den and upstairs to my room. I strolled to my closet in search of the perfect outfit. After about 30 minutes of debating, and arguing with myself, I settled on a knee-length green skirt, paired with a navy blue top. And how could I not wear my favorite black, Knee high boots?

Following my night routine, I undid my two braids, and rested my head on my pillow. After trying to go to sleep for nearly an hour, I realized that I was way too excited. I jumped out of bed, and danced out of my room. My dancing stopped as my eyes rested on a painting of my parents. My face sunk, as I recalled the sounds of waves crashing against the shore and thunder pounding in the night sky. I slowly sank to the ground spilling silent tears onto the cold wood floor.

After an hour of sobbing, and beating myself up over what had happened, I wiped away my tears, and stood. I wouldn't be able to get to sleep after this little episode. Well not alone at least. I sluggishly lumbered to Elsa's room and turned the door knob. I heard soft snoring. I crawled into bed beside a sleeping lump, known as my sister. I lay in silence before slowly drifting off to a nightmare-filled slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am soooooo sorry! I haven't updated as often as I promised I would and I'm sorry that I've left you guys hanging! School has just been really stressful… Ughhh. So anyway let's get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen :( ****  
**

I woke up in a face full of blonde hair. I quickly realized that I had snuck into Elsa's bed in the middle of the night. "Elsa?" I poked her in her side.

"Hmmmm," she mumbled through the blue sheets.

"Geeeeeeet UP!" I pounced on her, mushing her face deeper in the mattress. I giggled and ran out of the room and up the hallway to my room. I quickly shut the door behind me. I heard an agitated grumble and light footsteps heading towards my door.

"Annaaa! Why do you feel the need to bother me at every waking moment of my once-pleasant day?" Elsa pounded on my door.

I just giggled and replied, "The skies awake, so I'm awake!" I walked to my bed and pulled on the clothes I laid out the night before. I then sauntered over to my full body mirror and put my hair in my usual two braids. I tried to ignore Elsa's complaints, but she was getting louder by the second. When Elsa gets mad she won't stop until she solves things in a "peaceful manner". Ironic, huh? She's almost like a really proper queen if you think about it. Poised, calm, fair, smart. Huh.

By that time I had put on my boots, lip gloss, and a little bit of mascara for this "special occasion", Elsa had already cooled down and started getting ready herself. I skipped down the stairs into the kitchen, singing a tune I just made up. _For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of… _I've never really fallen in love before. Well there was this one time at our local park when I was like 9. I saw a _gorgeous _boy on the swing set. He said his name was Hans and we played in the sandbox for an hour or so. Until he saw Elsa. He fell head over heels, literally. Then he dumped sand on me! But it's okay because Elsa dumped sand on him. What a two-timing 9 year old. How is that even possible? He's 9!

I opened our stainless steel fridge and rummaged around for something not totally disgusting. Elsa's been trying this new healthy lifestyle, including a diet of leafy green _vegetables._ I gave up on the fridge and sauntered to the pantry. I snatched a chocolate Pop-Tart and thought "So this is my last meal before I meet the one?" Okay, so technically I had already met him, but I thought it was gonna be a creepy, old rich guy. I mentally prepared myself for talking to Kristoff. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of his name. Just then, Elsa walks in and gives me a questioning look.

"Ohhh, this is about the boy! Isn't it? Oh, what's his name… Chris? Carl? Oh, Christopher!" Elsa wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"It's Kristoff! And yes, yes it is. C'mon! I refuse to be late on the most important day of my life!" I grabbed my reluctant sister's arm and ran to our parked car.

"Calm down! No one's getting married…" she grumbled.

Soon we were on our way to my high school (Elsa graduated valedictorian last year, leaving me to my second year of high school alone) and I was blasting "Teenage Dream" , but not without Elsa telling me to turn it down every few minutes. By the time the chorus came on, I was full-on lip-syncing with dance movements and hair-whipping. Elsa started giggling, but I'm not sure why, she usually just ignores me. On the last line of the chorus, my hair-whipping caused me to see someone watching in the truck next to us.

Oh. OH. I quickly looked away, but not before making awkward eye-contact. I straightened myself out and glared at Elsa. "Why didn't you tell me Kristoff was looking!?" I demanded.

"He thought it was funny! He was laughing and smiling, he thought it was adorable." Elsa tried to comfort me. I. Am. Mortified. Kristoff is never going to like me! Before I had finished groaning about Kristoff, we had pulled into my school's parking lot. Ah, yes Oaken Park High, home of tears, AP classes, and some of the 'nicest' people you'll ever meet.

"Bye, Elsa!" I waved to her before running into the building, trying to shield my face from Kristoff.

"Anna! Hey, wait up!" Kristoff called out to me.

I turned to face him. "…Yeah?" I looked up at him sheepishly.

"I just wanted to say that, um, well…"Kristoff trailed off.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"You didn't look half-bad when you were dancing," he grins and looks at his feet.

"Really? I mean, I know." I laugh, "We better get to class, who do you have first period?"

"Huh, let's see," he pulls out his schedule," It looks like I have ."

"That's funny, I thought that she was the senior's English teacher-Wait! You're a senior?!" I exclaim in confusion.

"You're not?!" He shouts equally as confused. "I'm turning 18 in two months!"

"I'm 16! In two months, you'll be an adult and I'll still be a kid! Now it's gonna be impossible for us to date! We'll never get to see each other!"

"Wait, what? You want us to date?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Um, well, I mean, if you wanted to…"I almost die of embarrassment.

"I'd be honored, Anna," He laughs.

We make our way to our classes and eagerly wait till the end of the day to see each other again.

**So did you guys like this chapter? Review please! Let me know if you have any suggestions, I'll probably review sometime in the next week. More reviews= more updates. But don't worry I'll still update regularly. I'm not blackmailing you guys or anything, I'm just saying, I'll update more often for more reviews.**


End file.
